wasted_a_post_apocalyptic_pub_crawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gin
The Gin and Gout The Gin and Gout is the bar located in Ony Express. It is owned and staffed by the bartender Mayday. For 30TP, you can purchase a custom built Cocktail that can boost your stats in a variety of ways. Cocktails give you a Buzz-like effect and as such will only last for the next Cooler run that you do. You cannot order another cocktail until your current one has worn off. An important chat option is "What's the Mixer of the Day?". This will provide you with information about the kind of effect that said Mixer of the Day will give you. ### WARNING! The Mixer of the Day's effect CAN BE BAD! ### The Mixer of the Day's effect changes every 24 in-game hours, so check back often! Ordering Your Drink So you have forked over 30TP, now what? Well now you get to order your custom cocktail! Step One When you begin your cocktail order you are given two options to pick from: Champain and Toughquilla. * Champain gives you an Attack Bonus. * Toughquilla gives you a Defence Bonus. Step Two After you have picked your poison, the next stage is to pick a Mixer. You can choose between Soda, Mixer of the Day, or taking it straight. Soda'' - '"I want it to taste a little less sewage-like."'' Choosing Soda as your mixer will lower the primary effect by 5%, but give 5% of the alternative effect, thus; * Champain mixed with soda gives a '''10% Attack Bonus and a 5% Defence Bonus. * Toughquilla mixed with soda gives a 10% Defence Bonus and a 5% Attack Bonus. Mixer of The Day'' - '"Don't forget the umbrella!"'' Choosing Mixer of The Day will lower the effect to only 5%, but give you whatever buzz the mixer provides, thus; * Champain will only give a '''5% Attack Bonus. * Toughquilla will only give a 5% Defence Bonus. Straight'' - '"I don't want it watered down anymore than it already is!"'' Taking your drink straight will give you the full effect of the booze, thus; * Champain taken straight will give you a '''15% Attack Bonus. * Toughquilla taken straight will give you a 15% Defence Bonus. Step Three The final step is to choose how you want to take your cocktail. The way you take your drink decides the S.H.O.T.S stat bonus you will receive. * ''Shot - ''Gives a +2 bonus to your SHOOT stat. * ''On The Rocks - ''Gives a +2 bonus to your OBLIT stat. * ''Shaken - ''Gives a +2 bonus to your HIT stat. * ''Stirred - ''Gives a +2 bonus to your TINKER stat. * ''Blended - ''Gives a +2 bonus to your SNEAK stat. * ''"Cannibal Style" - ''Gives a +1 bonus to all 5 S.H.O.T.S stats. ** Note that you will not be offered "Cannibal Style" until you have purchased a few drinks. ** And thats all there is to it! Now to enjoy your custom cocktail and the buzz it provides! Cheers! Category:Vendors